


My favourite scene from season 1 and why

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I made a few changes to who says what, The season 1 cast hates each other and is a ticking time bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: The opening from season 1 episode 3 is super underrated. I decided to rewrite it with a few minor changes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My favourite scene from season 1 and why

Joey POV  
It was chaotic, everyone was yelling at each other, everyone except Joey. One his friends had just died, this can't be real, can it? Andrea dead. Just like that. He looked at the others, Matt was not happy Lele had returned, he blamed Eva and Lele for the whole thing. Timothy seemed to agree with him but Eva wasn't having any of his bullshit. Matt made air quotes with both his hands while Timothy shook his head in agreement. "And then we find out one of you guys-" Eva cut him off and pointed a finger at him "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She seemed pretty pissed as Joey quietly turned around to GloZell who defended the girls "But one of us is the killer!". "How do you even see it from that far?" Lele looked at Oli with skepticism as Oli seemed surprised and shocked at the thought of being blamed as a murderer. "I-I have good vision!". Oli said while still holding the letter, no one else was buying it. "That doesn't even make any sense!" Eva said looking at the floor with a confused look on her face. Lele and Justine also seemed to think it was a terrible excuse. "Bullshit! 'I have good vision!'." Justine imitated Oli in possibly the most immature way ever. "We can't blame it all on one person. It could genuinely be any of us." Oli tried to keep the group calm, but to no succes. "We could blame you too!" GloZell angrily pointed at Oli, "What about you?!" He pointed back. "Glozell started to talk in gibberish that no one could follow except for the word "No!" Justine then turned to the staff, "What about these two back here?!" Eva and Sierra turned around and looked at Arthur and Sarah, Arthur chuckled a bit before saying that they were just here to help.

Up until this point Sarah hasn't been helpful at all, Joey almost forgot that they're even there most of the time. Timothy and Lele now continued the discussion. Matt began to crack up about a joke that Tim made but Joey couldn't hear any of it, not even Lele, who was sitting next to her, yelling about how she almost died and it wouldn't make any sense for her to be the killer. He was just ho[ping no one would blame him for any of this, after all, it's his house that they're in. Timothy then spoke up. "All I'm saying is, Justine took out Andrea," "Yeah."."You're the killer.". "she sabotaged the entire death machine,". "It's the Ungodly Machine, actually.", "Shut up, Matt.". "whatever the bloody thing is called," , "I believe that.", "it's gotta be Justine!" GloZell and Eva seemed to agree with him. "I told her not to pick me 'cause I'm stupid!". "That doesn't change the fact that you killed her!" "You're not stupid!" GloZell hammered, she even hit her cane on the floor a few times for emphasise, geez, calm down lady. Matt continued to rant and Eva's finger returned, pointing at him as she defended her friends. Oli was completely ignored as he tried to get the others to stop. "One of our members killed her." Matt continued as GloZell was yelling at Justine's face. Sierra was the only one not getting involved in the argument, she was simply adjusting her tiara, not really bothered by the whole discussion.

This blame game is going to be the death of us…

I absolutely love this scene because it showcases just how much the entire group hates each other and the paranoia that fuelled the team.  
One of the reasons why I think this cast doesn't get along that well and doesn't work together is because of the fact that one of them is believed to be the murderer.  
Eva, GloZell, Lele, Oli and Sierra and Matt and Timothy are the only real alliances in the group, even then, Matt and Tim kinda fell apart in episode 7 and Eva, GloZell, Lele, Oli and Sierra all voted for one another at some point. GloZell and Oli on Eva in episode 2, Eva for Lele in episode 4, Lele for Eva in episode 8 and Eva for Sierra in episode 6.  
I think that most of the group could've worked together a lot better had they been given a common enemy, GloZell would still mistrust Joey for the simple fact of this being his house and Matt and Lele would not get along since they clashed even before they realised there was a murderer among them. But Timothy and Justine could've worked together pretty fine, Matt and Justine also wouldn't be hated for looking shady and the group could've gotten closer together since they all had a common enemy and common goal instead of an enemy among them. Also I like how GloZell and Lele are always defending one another and Eva and Matt are always hating on one another, they didn't even try to et along.


End file.
